


Kiss of revenge

by crimson_queen



Category: Original ish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: After an unreported medical failure, her mother died. She now looks for revenge on the man who took her mother's life. But what happens when she slowly falls in love with him.





	1. Prologue: Meeting the Director

"I am finally here, at the hospital to get revenge for what they did to my mother."

I caught sight of a statue at the entrance. It was a bust of the hospital's director. It stopped me in my tracks.

"What is this? Do hospital directors normally put up statues of themselves? Well Sezaki, look proud while you still can."

Twelve years ago, a surgical error resulted in my mother's death. That man crafted the cover-up. I am going to show him how it is done and kill him with my own hands. 

I walk into the hospital, trying to remain calm. My nerves are racing inside, as I was still fuming about the bust. I was lead to a rather large office where the director himself was sitting at his desk.

"Sir, I have Doctor Takemota with me." Said one of the staff members as I was lead into the room.

The director walked over.

"Hello, I am Ryuka Takemota. I am starting today in your department of surgery."

"Doctor Ryuka Takemota. We've been impatiently awaiting your arrival."

The director extended his hand to me. I couldn't stop thinking about him being responsible for what happened to my mother.

"Likewise. I have been looking forward to this day for some time." I responded, remembering my manners.

"We are expecting great things from you." The director said, smiling.

"I will do my best not to disappoint."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" The director said, somewhat forced.

A young man with short brown hair and glasses walked into the room. He wore a white suit jacket and a peach shirt. Interesting combination if you ask me, but this man seemed to make it work for him. He had a dark red plaid tie as well. He had a name tag I couldn't make out the name from where I was standing.

"I see that I am late." The young man said.

"Ah, you decided to come." The director said smiling. "This is Doctor Soichiro Irie, from Surgery." The director said introducing us.

"It's a pleasure." Soichiro said smiling.

"Ryuka Takemota. The pleasure is all mine." I said smiling back.

"Your reputation precedes you. I have heard that you were quite the busy doctor at your previous hospital, despite being so young." The young man said.

"Well, you can't believe everything you hear..."

"True...But you in fact show a great deal of promise." The director said smiling again. "I am sure patients will be happy to be put under your care."

 _"Taking away patients' futures, and with such a calm face. Don't speak as though you care about them."_ I thought. I really wanted to yell it at him. 

Unable to take it, I looked to my feet on the ground.

"It is a sign of our director's popularity that this hospital attracts such outstanding staff" Shoichiro said

"Haha, Irie, you flatter me. By the way, what's holing up Issei?" 

"He is operating and won't be able to make it." Irie said _._

The director looked a bit bothered. "Is that right? I told him to keep his schedule open today."

"Yes, well, Sezaki is exceptionally passionate when it comes to patients." Irie said, smiling proudly.

_"Sesaki...? But that is the director's name..."_

"Oh, well. It will just be us then. Shall we get going?" The director said, looking at me now.

"Going where, might I ask?" I asked.

Irie smiled brightly. "A welcome lunch, according to my memo. After you." Irie said, opening the door for me.


	2. Welcome lunch

_"This place looks pricey..."_

"Takemota, you were working at a hospital in Shimane was it?" The director asked.

I nodded. "Y-yes." I was a bit shakey. 

"So, is that where you are from?" Irie asked. 

Irie seemed more calming than the director, who looked as if business came first and staff and family came second.

"You could say that..." I responded, scratching the back of my neck casually. 

"In that case, your parents must miss you." Irie said. "Being so far away from home."

I sighed. "Actually..."

I couldn't talk about my mother...not now at least. I had to change the subject. 

"Oh, that reminds me. In your office, a doctor Sezaki was mentioned..." I said. 

"My son Issei. He is a surgeon at the hospital." The director cleared up. 

I was surprised. "Is that right?"

_"A son..."_

"I had told him that I was going to introduce you today, but..." The director said, once again looking a bit bothered.

"I will be sure to introduce you." Irie offered with a wide smile. 

"No, there are better ways for you to use your time." The director said, scratching his nose. 

"It is my job to support you Sir, and Sezaki." Irie said bowing a little.

"Takemota, isn't Irie a good guy?"

"He is." I responded, not knowing what else to say.

"My plan for the future is for Irie, along with Issei to bring Ebisu general into its finest era."

"You seem to trust them very much."

"Issei only cares about the patients and on top of that, he is stubborn. But Irie here, he is very well balanced." The director praised. 

Irie blushed a little and chuckled a bit nervously. "I don't know if I would say that."

"Don't be so modest. I am sure that with you around the hospital can get over any unexpected even that comes its way." 

"Unexpected event..."

"Hm?"

"No it's just...Are you aware of anything like that..."

"Is there something on your mind?" The director asked. 

"No nothing...It is just that recently patients can be sensitive about any little thing...It is a difficult job. There was a medical malpractice suit on the news just the other day..." I pointed out trying not to accuse him...just yet.

"..."

I might have pushed to hard. The director was about to say something when Irie shimmed in.

"You don't have to worry about that at our hospital. Doctor Sezaki was just selected as one of the 'Ten Young Doctors to Change the Future of Surgery. Patients have the utmost trust in all of our doctors." 

"I see"

"Being the recipient of such gratitude from patients I can't imagine one of them would say something against us."

"You're right." 

_"Perhaps Irie doesn't know about it. It was twelve years ago..."_

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything." I said

"No it is true. No matter how thorough the treatment. There are always some people who make wild  claims, causing a fuss." The director added.

_"That's how he lookes upon the victims...what nerve"_

"Well. I must be on my way..." The director said.

"Then I will go back to the hospital with Ryuka."

"Thanks again Irie and thanks for lunch."

When the director left, Irie let out a sudden sigh.

"Faking smiles is so exhausting..."

"What do you...?"

"Well, you don't want to get on his bad side..." Irie said, showing what I guessed was a real smile.

_"Irie...he had me. I thought he was completely devoted to the director..."_

"The way you were digging before, you made him nervous..."

"..."

_"I shouldn't have brought up the subject at all...."_

"Perhaps there as something after all?" Irie asked.

_"Irie?"_

"I wonder why you'd say a thing like that..."

"..."

"I am sorry, that was really insensitive of me." I said.

"Insensitive...you?"

Irie looked me over as though he was searching for something. Could it be that he really does know something?

"Well perhaps we should be on our way too." 

"S-sure." I stuttered.

_"He's nobody's fool...I feel like he can see right through me. I should be careful around him."_


	3. The Tour

Irie walked down a hallway, as I followed in tow. 

"This is the Department of Surgery's nurses station." Irie said, motioning to a clean, bright room filled with charts and technology.

_"So this is what it is like at a large tokyo hospital. The scale and the energy of the place are nothing like those of other hospitals."_

"The chief nurse will give you a proper tour of the units."

Just then, a young woman, a little older than me walked out from somewhere behind Irie. "My name is Shoko Narumi. I am the chief nurse."

A younger woman, roughly around my age got up from a table further in the room and introduced herself. "I am Akako Okida, a nurse here. It is nice to meet you."

"That is all from me. I have to go give a lecture at a university right now." Irie said bowing before turning to leave. 

"Of course, Thank you." I said bowing back. 

"Oh that's right. I am looking forward to tonight." Irie said smiling.

"But...what is tonight?" I asked, a tad bit nervous.

"He is always teasing like that..." Said Shoko.

"?"

"We've planned a welcome party!" Shoko said, smiling.

"A welcome party?"

"Yup." Said a new voice. 

I turned around and saw a shorter, younger woman; who I have to admit, I thought was a child.

"Oh, I am saomi Ikura. You're going to love it." 

"Th-thanks."

_"They are nice...I don't know about a welcome party though."_

"Hello ladies, how is it going!" Said a new, young male voice. 

"Ah, Hello again." The head nurse said.

"Oh! And who might this be?"

"A doctor, starting today in Surgery. Ryuka Takemota."

"......."

"....?"

"....you're...Ryuka?"

"!?"

"It's me, Junpei!" the young man said.

The young man was wearing a clean, formal black suit and a white shirt. His neat brown hair was combed to the side and his kind brown eyes did look familiar. 

"....Junpei?!"

"Yes! Junpei Miyashita." 

_"Why was he here...."_

"It has been a while." Junpei said. "Ryuka moved when we were juniors in high school, so...that makes it twelve years."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work for a medical supply company. At the moment, I am assigned to this hospital."

"Wow, my goodness, you already know each other. It is a small world." The head nurse laughed.

"We've been friends since we were kids." Added Junpei

"So you're a doctor..."

"Yeah..."

"Although, I remember you saying. 'If only I were a doctor...' after your mother...But why this hospital? This is where she..." Junpei said, looking a little concerned.

"Hey! That is enough of that...we are at work right?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry...I got a little...excited." 

Junpei doesn't know that my mother died due to a doctor's mistake...but I can't let him blow my cover after all my preparations. I even changed my name. Talking about my mother here will get me into trouble.

"I have been thinking that I had to see you again." Junpei said.

His eyes looked so directly into mine that it was a little blinding.

_"Junpei...What would he think if he knew I was here to take revenge for the injustice done to my mother?"_

"So did you guys go out or what?" Saomi asked.

"What?! We were just friends." I said, a little shocked.

"Just friends...Well you know, you could've been each other's first love." Akako said laughing a little.

"We weren't!"

I aggressively pushed my hair back with my hand. Junpei giggles at the sight.

"Don't worry, we are joking." Akako said

"Hey! Junpei should come to the party tonight to celebrate." Saomi said

"Tonight?"

"We are having a welcome party. For Doctor Takemota."

"This is perfect. You should come."

"Well you leave me with no choice." Junpei said smiling.

"Yay" Saomi cheered

"Okay, okay, don't get too excited. Back to work everyone."

Everyone nodded and returned to their stations. 

"Ryuka."

"Yes?"

"Tell me if your memories become too much to handle." Junpei said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little taken aback by his remark. 

"This...it's the hospital where your mother died."

"Yes, but hospitals are all the same. Please don't say anymore about it...not here."

"You haven't changed. You still acting tough. Still running your fingers through your hair when you lie."

"You're just remembering a high schooler." 

"But you just did it. When they asked if I was your first love."

"That...!"

"I wonder if that's all over. For you, I mean..."

"Junpei?"

Our eyes met. 

_"Quit it, Junpei. You shouldn't get involved with me...for your own sake."_

"Don't tease me..."

"Tease you...but..."

"Anyway, we can't just hang around like this right now. We are both supposed to be working."

"You're right...I am sorry." Junpei said.'

"Doctor Takemota, shall we begin the tour?" Asked the head nurse.

I nodded as I excused myself to Junpei. 

"Alright, let's start with the surgical unit."

"Let's go."


	4. First operation

"And we're finished. That's the tour. I know it is a lot to absorb, so please don't hesitate to ask any questions."

"I will, thank you very much."

"Nurse Narumi!" Akako called

"What is the matter?" 

"We just got a call from Internal Medicine. They need you for an emergency operations."

"Are any doctors available?"

"That's the problem. There is nobody..." Akako said.

"That is a problem..." Head nurse said.

"We did receive the patient's medical records."

I chimed in. "...Can I take a look?" I asked.

I briefly looked over the chart. I have never done this operation before...But I should be able to follow the procedure and complete it without a hitch. 

"What do you think?" The head nurse asked.

"When will one of the other doctors be available?"

"I expect that Doctor Sezaki will finish operating soon, but." The head nurse said, thinking.

"But the doctors from Internal Medicine are saying that time is running out." Added Akako.

"I see. Alright. I'll do it." I said bravely.

"I will make the preparations." 

My grip on the medical chart tightened. 

_"I  will show them. I am going to save this patient."_


	5. The director's son

The operation went smoothly to my surprise. 

_"I did it...all that is left is to stitch it closed."_

That was when the machine started beeping. 

"!!!"

"Blood pressure is decreasing! The patient is hemorrhaging!" The assistant said panicking. 

How could that be? I stopped the bleeding and there were no complications.

"Vitals are low!"

_"Stay calm, stay calm and look for it. The site of the bleeding has to be somewhere."_

"You. Step aside."

"What?"

"I will take it from here."

"Doctor Sezaki!" the assistant said, a tone of relief present. 

_"Doctor...Sezaki..."_

"How can a surgeon perform if she is upset?"

"I am sorry..." I muttered 

"Operations are never exactly like the textbook."

"..."

"A hematoma seems to have burst. You didn't do anything wrong..." 

"..."

"Assist me." He said. 

I nodded. 

_"He is amazing. He works so smoothly and naturally."_

My eyes are fixed on his technique and his serious expression. 

_"This man is the director's son."_


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't thank you enough." I said to Issei.

"...."

"You really saved me back there."

"I didn't save you, I saved the patient." Issei replied in a cold tone.

He was a cold one, but he is a good doctor. If he performed my mother's operation instead of the director...Maybe I could have saw her smiling face, even now. Alive and by my side.

I watch Sezaki as he walks away and bit my lip. 

"Are you Ryuka? The new doctor?" 

I suddenly realize that a man in a white coat is standing right behind me. 

"I am..." 

"My name is Kyosuke Narumi from Internal Medicine. Thank you for performing the operation."

"That was your patient..." 

"Yes. I didn't know it was your first day. I am sorry. But thanks to you, the patient is alive."

"If you are here to offer thanks, you should be talking to Doctor Sezaki." I said.

"Oh did Super Doctor make an appearance? Have you been charmed by his talents?"

"I suppose you could say that..." 

"If only he were friendly, he'd be perfect." Narumi said.

"..."

"Drop by Internal Medicine if you ever need someone to lean on. Come anytime."

Narumi waved goodbye then left with a smile on his face.


End file.
